godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Thor Vs Kratos
Plot The fourth and maybe best battle yet between two godlike men out of everyone I show fight no one can compete with these two Kratos the Ghost of Sparta and Thor the prince of Asgard Kratos has fought and defeated most of the strongest creatures and hero in Greek Mythology such as Cerberus, Medusas, and Hydra the and Thor has defeated some of the most powerful characters in Marvel history duch as Galactus, the Silver Surfer and Hulk also they both have defeated Ares. Polls Who would win Thor Kratos Who would lose Thor Kratos Thor As the Viking King of Thunder Thor is King Odin the Strongest Asgardian ever's son who was conceived between the Mother of All Things, with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe. He can lift over a 1000,000 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs. He´s immune to poison, burns and electrocution, and can survive the heat of the Sun, or even a planet-bursting explosion. Well, I guess that's what happens when god bangs the Earth.While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer.Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it is alive. And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield. It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs. Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor.Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto it But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might ,And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind, he can even summon deadly bolts of lightning. Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe.He mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill, and even overpowered the Hulk. Although, in the past he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer. But through some convoluted magic aburdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses, though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he sometimes ignores even the most perceptible risks. 26644-Thor-s-Hammer-large.jpg|Mjolnir Untitled50000.png|Belt of strenght 8-thor072311-thumb-330x427-67324.jpg|Weather Manipulation images032F5VJV.jpg|Lightning Strike 2372424-2267875-ThorDurability29-HeatAnnual14_super.jpg|Invulnerability Kratos Originally a Spartan general of great strength and power, Kratos lead his army across Greece and the lands beyond- taking everything in his path, until the day he went to war with a Barbarian horde. The Barbarian King overpowered Kratos, while the Barbarians terrorized and brutally defeated his men, but before the King could deliver a killing blow, Kratos called out for Ares, God of War, to save him...at any cost. Kratos became Ares' champion and servant, and was given the Chains of Chaos- deadly blades attached to chains burned into his arms, which allowed him to easily decapitate the Barbarian King. He would continue to wage war in the name of Ares, until the God of War tricked him into killing his beloved family- his wife, Lysandra, and his young daughter Calliope. Seeking vengeance on Ares for his betrayal, Kratos would eventually be sent on a mission from Athena and the other Olympians to retrieve Pandora's Box from the temple atop a mountain fastened to the back of Cronos. Kratos retrieved the box, but Ares killed him before he could return to Athens and use it, sending his Harpies to retrieve the artifact. Kratos simply clawed his way out of the Underworld, with a little help from Zeus, and opened Pandora's Box- releasing all of the evils within, and tapped into a special power hidden in the box, Hope, to kill Ares. However; the Gods had lied to Kratos when they told him that they would allow him to forget his past so that he could find peace, as they claimed no man could forget what he had done. Despairing, he threw himself from atop Mount Olympus- convinced the Gods had failed him. At the last second, Athena caught him and returned him to the Mountain, where she informed him that the position of God of War had been left vacant, and the Kratos was to take it. Boa.jpg|Blades of Athena 895px-GOW 3 Kratos ( in game picture 3 ).jpg|Golden Fleece Icarus Wings.jpg|Icarus Wings De Blade of Olympus.jpg|Blade of Olympus Category:Blog posts